


No Regrets

by brimstonesulfur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff to Smut, Honeymoon, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Rimming, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, butt plug, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimstonesulfur/pseuds/brimstonesulfur
Summary: The Sterek wedding we deserve.Might add more chapters to this.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles has thought of the day he got married since he was 6 years old. He imagined waiting at the altar wearing a black suit and some random color tie his fiance chose. He imagined roses and girly things everywhere. He even imagined Lydia Martin walking down the aisle towards him. But he never imagined this. 

Stiles stood waiting in the entrance hallway with his father. He was shaking with nerves and his dad was calmly standing next to him. Lydia was in front of him next to Malia quietly whispering and glancing at him like they were talking about him. Which, he totally knew, they were. Stiles was shifting for leg to leg in a white double breasted suit waiting to marry his Alpha.

Alpha, Stiles thought, he never would have imagined he would marry a werewolf Alpha let alone his werewolf Alpha, Derek flipping Hale. Holy shit, Stiles thought again, I'm gonna be a fucking Hale. Just at that second of realization, Lydia turned around and glared, “I swear to god Stilinski if you crease that suit I will make you pay for the catering that I so happily offered to pay for.” 

Stiles immediately stopped moving and just stood up straight biting his lip still not speaking or breaking eye contact with the doors that will lead him to his life long partnership.

 

Derek was in a similar state of shock waiting at the altar with Peter to his left and Scott across from him (who was looking around in a daze, like he couldn't believe his best friend was getting married). Derek was wearing a black double breasted suit with his hands held tightly behind his back. His back straight and his shoulders a bit hunched over. His mind was worring with thoughts of his future husband. Stiles, his future husband. 

Of course Derek never saw himself getting married. Let alone to the human spark in his pack who he has been pining after since the day he first shoved him into a wall and smelled the lust on him. It felt inevitable and impossible at the same time when that happened. 

Derek believed in fate as much as he believed in flying pigs. But he knew meeting Stiles was fate. He knew that everything that happened between them and everything that happened in Beacon Hills and them still coming out alive and together was fate. 

Derek heard the music start and his heartbeat picked up. His eyes went straight down the aisle to the doors that just opened. Malia and Lydia, who have been together for the past three years, walked down the aisle with smiles on their faces wearing pretty red dresses. Behind them came Eleanor, Malia and Lydia’s adopted daughter, holding a basket of red rose petals throwing them slightly into the air.

Next came Jackson and Ethan who surprisingly didn't reject being a part of the wedding. After everything that happened with Jackson and the rest of the pack everybody became close when Derek took him under his wing (or claws) along with his 5 year boyfriend Ethan. 

 

Stiles was meant to walk down the aisle after Jackson and Ethan, his heartbeat picked up ten fold when they finally sat down. As he was in the threshold of the double doors, his eye immediately locked to Derek's.

His eyes started to glisten with tears when he saw the love in Derek Hale's eyes. His arm immediately flexed in his father's locked arm with his. He felt like his legs turned to jelly and the only thing holding him up was the greying sheriff next to him. 

When a tear dripped from Derek's eyes he felt sobs trying to take over his body but he held strong and slowly got closer to his almost husband. When he got to Derek, his father slowly let him go and laid a hand on Derek's shoulder “he's all yours son.”

Stiles’ shoulders shook one more time with a suppressed sob and a tear leaking out of his eye. Derek wiped it away with his thumb smiling. Then the priest started talking which they both ignored until it came to their vows.

Stiles went first, “God Derek I don't even know what to say. I met you in the middle of the woods one day and then the next you threw me up against a wall and took my breath away. You made me feel more than just a Stiles. You made me feel important you made me feel like family. I never knew what love truly felt like until i first kissed you. I thought i knew what love was in the past but never like this. Never this absolute never this overwhelming. You make me so damn happy. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for years. I'll never stop loving you. I'll be here with you until the day I die and I’ll never regret a second of it.”

Then Derek, “Stiles, when I met you I thought you were a fragile child. But then you showed me that you weren't afraid of me. You stood up to me and took all my bullshit no matter what I did. We've been through hell and back baby. I was so damn lost before you came into my life. My whole family was gone and then suddenly i had a family in just you. I can't wait to have more family with you in our future. I can't wait to grow old with you. I’ve never regretted a single thing in my life since you became apart of it and I'll never regret you. I love you Mieczyslaw Stilinski till the day I die.”

 

“Do you Derek Hale take Mieczyslaw Stilinski to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, till both do you part?” 

“I do”

“Do you Mieczyslaw Stilinski take Derek Hale yo be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, toll both do you part.?”

“I do”

 

“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Hale. Derek, you make kiss your husband.”

 

“Well since of course me and Peter are the best men I guess we each have to share the Best Man speech huh? Well I'll start off then. Stiles has been my best friend since the day we were born. We grew up together. He was a crazy fucking child and so was I. I was here for him when things got tough and so was he. We were always there for eachother but honestly I never pictured him marrying Derek Fucking Hale. But he makes him happy so i'm cool with that.”

Everybody clapped and laughed over how dumb Scott was and now it was Peter's turn.

“My nephew, getting married to Spark Stiles. I never pictured it honestly. I mean, i knew he was gay since he was like 9 maybe. But I never thought the man for him would be the Sheriff's son. I still laugh about this today, one day, he came to me and started ranting about Stilinski, or should I say Little Hale now, and how the hell he was going to propose to this man. I told him to suck it up and be a man. I remember when his father came to me about proposing to Talia, Derek had that same look on his face and I truly realized in that moment that when a Hale man picks a lover they keep them forever with No Regrets.” 

“To Derek and Stiles.”


	2. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek honeymoon gets a bit steamy. tags are important.

Kissing is something Stiles will never get tired of, especially when it comes to kissing his  _ husband  _ . They were on the front porch of the cabin Derek rented for their honeymoon, making out of course. What just married couple doesn’t make out the first few hours they're married? That's like breaking the rule of marriage. 

 

So anyways, they were on the porch to the cabin Derek rented. There were trees all around them, a lovely pond to the right of the house and the moon was shining a waxing gibbous. Derek brought his hands to Stiles hips and took his lips away from his slowly dragging them down to Stiles throat. He inhaled the scent of his husband, his lifelong mate, and a low rumbling growl was making it way out of his throat. It was a very sensual sound, Stiles thought, as goosebumps rose to the surface of his skin and groaned. His dick was half hard as Derek pressed Stiles up against the door and his front completely covered by Derek as if he was protecting him from anything else out there. 

 

Derek, doing the only thing he really could do right now, lifted Stiles up so that his legs wrapped around his hips and hauled his ass inside. Stiles had his arms wound tightly around Derek’s upper body and he was mouthing at the Alpha’s throat. They haven’t been married for not even 5 hours and they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, couldn’t even walk around the cabin and get a good look at everything before they were on top of each other. Derek was running up the stairs ripping Stiles shirt off before he could get a grip on what was really happening. Before he knew it he was thrown on the bed, shirtless, and Derek was standing before him, eyes glowing a soft red and lips pulled up into a slight smile. Stiles was gazing at his Alpha Husband with all of the love and worshiping in the world, in a black button down shirt and black dress pants. He looks all the intimidating Alpha Husband he was. 

 

“You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on.” Derek whispered while raking his eyes up and down Stiles body like it was the last time he would ever gaze upon him. He took a step forward and started untying Stiles shoes slipping them off one at a time followed by his socks. He razed slightly and unbuttoned his own shirt and pants while toeing off his shoes. He was only clad in his own black silk boxer briefs while Stiles was still in his dress pants. Stiles, having enough of the uncomfortable pants, slowly undid them. Slowly bringing his pants down his legs, Derek let out a soft territorial growl as his eyes landed on Stiles underwear. Not even underwear, lace panties, black lace panties. Derek inhaled deeply eyes shining a brighter red and tore Stiles pants right off. 

 

“Are you trying to tease me baby? You know how much lace makes me lose control.” Derek growled out bringing his nose to Stiles hardened cock covered in lace, he inhale the scent and licked a long strip from bottom to top. Stiles let out an obscene whine, his head thrown back and his hips arching. Derek let out a smirk and looked up right into his eyes and winked. Stiles, without knowing it was going to happen, was flipped over onto his stomach. He gasped in shock and immediately raised his ass in the air and arched his back trying to make himself look as sexy as possible. When he felt Derek’s rough hand run down his ass in a circular motion, he let out a low moan and arched his ass up higher and dropped his upper body into the bed. 

 

Derek, on his part, was enjoying his time watching Stiles pant and moan like a needy bitch in heat. His eyes glowing a deep red, he slowly spread Stiles ass cheeks exposing his tight little hole. He growled lowly at the sight of it, his breath becoming quicker, no matter how many times he and Stiles have been in this position, it will always take his breath away. Derek’s tongue licked across his bottom lip, entranced he then leaned down and licked from Stiles balls to his tail bone. Stiles whined loudly at the warm wet muscle gliding through his crack. 

 

Derek brought his right hand to the back of Stiles neck and squeezed softly, his other hand continuously spreading his cheeks, his tongue sweeping and swirling the edge of his hole. Stiles was then surprised one again when he felt an intrusion “Unghh Derek please.” he begged. Derek’s hand tightened around his neck and his tongue moving faster in and out, in and out. 

 

Stiles almost started sobbing when Derek backed away, letting his head fall face first onto the pillow. He felt the bed shift as Derek got up to get a bottle of lube. Stiles let his hand drag downwards and starting rubbing his hard cock slowly trying not to make a noise or else he’ll probably get in trouble for touching himself. Derek was too smart though and turned around after the third stroke, his brow going up, “Excuse me, did I tell you you can touch yourself?” 

 

Stiles shook his head in exasperation at being caught, his hand letting go, “I’m sorry, I’m so fucking hard please please please fuck me Derek please.” Tears started to stream down his face, not from pain or sadness, but from the unbearable need to come on Derek’s alpha cock. The Alpha himself just grew harder at the sight of Stiles tears. “Baby you’ll come when I say you can. Now I’m going to open your hole up real good and then make love to you nice and slowly until you bed me for more. I want to hear you beg for my cock baby boy. I’ll come inside you. Fill you up so you’re dripping with my seed. I’m going to plug you up afterwards. You want that baby? Me to plug you up so my cum can’t escape? I’m going to fill you up so much it will feel like you are having my pups. You want my pups baby? I’ll give you everything if you be a good boy for me. Understand?”

 

“Yes daddy I promise, I’ll be a good boy. Please fill me up. Fuck me please. Breed me please. I want you to plug me up. Keep your cum inside me. I’ll be a good boy.” Stiles whined out and Derek slowly started circling his lubed fingers around his hole. He put one finger in breaching the opening, feeling the tightness of Stiles gasped clench. He slowly started pumping his finger in and out never touching his prostate, torturing him with the stretch. The other hand spreading his cheeks apart so Derek could watch that asshole swallow his finger up. Derek added a second finger, Stiles moaning at the even bigger stretch. He added more lube to the base of his fingers, slowly starting to increase speed. Stiles moans getting higher and higher the longer this goes on.

 

When Derek added a third finger, Stiles threw his head back and let out a filthy moan. “Please Daddy I’m ready now. Please just fuck me.” the fingers withdrew and Stiles asshole clenched at the nothingness there now. Derek lined himself up and slowly pushed through into Stiles. They both groaned at the stretch, though Derek growled deeply. He kept pushing in slowly until he bottomed out. Stiles face was pressed into the pillow, his back rising and falling rapidly from his breaths. Derek’s eyes were still red and his teeth started to sharpen. His wolf threatening to come out. He doesn’t know how long he would be able to hold back.

 

Derek started to circle his hips moving in and out of Stiles ass. His hands were digging into his hips. Stiles moaning was getting to him, he started to growl low in his belly continuously. “Derek please faster. Want it harder. Fucking fuck me.” His whining getting the best of him, Derek pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in with as much force as he humanly could. Stiles screamed into the pillow, his hands tightening in the sheets knuckles going white. Derek was still growling, whispering under his breath, “mate, mate, mine, mine, husband, my good boy.”

 

Stiles was screaming every time his prostate was hit with the force of his husband pushing into him. He head rolling to the side eyes wide as he caught Derek fucking him in the reflection of the mirror on the wall. He saw the was Derek’s eyes were a glowing red and how his teeth were sharp. Stiles then stared at himself, his eyes leaking of tears and his body being pounded by the man he married. He looked towards his left hand and saw the two glistening rings. His engagement ring and his wedding ring sitting on his ringer shining in the dull light. His heart constricted at the thought. Tears growing in his eyes once more, this time in happiness.

 

“I love you so much Derek. Please knot in me. Let me have your pups.” Stiles spoke as seriously as he could in this situation. He felt Derek’s knot starting to breach his asshole and he relaxed as much as he could wanting to take it all in for the love of his life. Once he felt the knot completely inside of him he yelped as he started coming. His orgasm was hot and his whole body was shaking. Derek was still moving in circles behind him, feeling the tightness of Stiles orgasm, he started to knot inside of him. 

 

“Yes baby. Tak all of me. You’re going to be so full soon.”  Stiles orgasm subsided and he was laying there, Derek still inside of him shooting his load. He could feel it starting to slow down after a continuous 10 minutes. He reached to the bedside table, opened the drawer, and pulled out a medium size butt plug with a diamond on the end of it to keep the come inside Stiles. Once Derek’s knot went down, he slipped out slowly and quickly popped the plug in before anything could drip out. Stiles was just laying  there in post-orgasmic-bliss when Derek turned him over and kissed him gently.

 

“I love you so much  Mieczyslaw Hale. You will always have my heart and everything else that comes with me. I will live my life with  _ No Regrets  _ just as long as you’re by my side.”

  
“ _ No Regrets  _ with you by my side. I love you Derek Hale”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possibly gonna add an epilogue eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add more to this


End file.
